


you were not mine to find

by shallowness



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'revenge; amanda/jack, you were not mine to find'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were not mine to find

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point mid season 2.

Every time he mentions a new memory, it’s like the slash of a blade cutting through skin.

She deals, she covers, she lies. She smiles or she looks sad. She uses what Emily told her about the perfect summer with the perfect father and the perfect boy playing with the perfect dog, feet kissed by waves. Imagines what it would be like to have all that and to have it ripped from you.

Jack has made it easier to imagine, somehow.

So, even as he tears her apart, she tells herself it’s only a little. It’ll heal. He calls her Amanda – the name she’s gone by for years, but he’s one of the very few to use it with love, and that makes a difference. He talks about things she has done – her – and what they’ll do, and it is summer, fall, winter and more. It’s real.

It’s Carl, it’s what he’ll have, what they’re going to give him, and at times, Amanda forgets that what she has isn’t wholly hers.

She knows to treasure what she’s got, she’s willing to fight for it as if, when she found this life and claimed it, there was no shadow named Emily.

 

 

Fin  
Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
